Percy Jackson: Truth or Dare
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: A bunch of funny dares and embarrassing truths along with a bunch of drama and action along with romance. Hope you like it better than the other one.
1. Dare by Dare

**Percy's P0V**

Percy looked over at Annabeth. "Annabeth, truth or dare," he asked. "Dare," she said confidently. "I dare you to act stupid for the whole day and every time you say something you have to say panties after it," said Percy. "Okay panties," said Annabeth in a stupid voice. "Now it's my turn panties," said Annabeth while everyone laughed. "Thalia truth or dare panties," asked Annabeth. "A hunter never turns down a dare," she said. "I dare you to kiss all them boys in a this a room panties," said Annabeth. Thalia gulped.

Thalia did it but was confused when she got to her brother Jason. Annabeth and the others laughed. Thalia then kissed Jason on the lips but she then turned away and spit. "Jason, you're the worst kisser ever," said Thalia. Jason blushed and then looked away from his sister. "My turn, Connor, truth or dare," asked Thalia. "Dare, you idiot, I'm a Hermes kid," said Connor. "Don't push it melted brain," said Thalia," I dare you to wear a pair of Drew's panties in front of us."

Connor got undressed and put on the panties. Annabeth laughed and laughed. He blushed and blushed. Percy and the others continued to laugh as Connor got into his clothes again. "My turn," he said," Jason truth or dare."

"Tru-dare," he said nervously. "I dare you to kiss your sister again and let us take a video," said Connor. Everyone laughed. "Come on a Jason panties," said Annabeth.

Jason and Thalia kissed again but the group recorded it on Percy's Iphone 5. They laughed and laughed. Thalia then said she wanted to puke and told them how Jason wasn't a good kisser. Jason seemed hurt but he stated something really embarrassing. "I never thought my first kiss would be my sister," said Jason.

Everyone began to burst into laughter. Jason blushed a crimson red. Thalia blushed a bit but laughed. She then told Jason that her first kiss was Percy. Everyone then turned to him. Percy blushed. However, they just continued their game.

**Leo's P0V**

Leo then blushed when he picked dare and Jason's dare was," I dare you to kiss who you think the prettiest girl is in this room." Leo blushed and kissed Thalia. "I'm starting to hate today," said Thalia as she continued to get kisses from boys.

"My turn. Nico, truth or dare," asked Leo. Nico picked truth. "Is it true you love Annabeth," asked Leo. Nico then looked around and answered...

**Next time on Percy Jackson: Truth or Dare...**

**"What," screamed the group. **

**"How could you," asked Annabeth as Leo approached her.**

**Leo looked up as a zombie appeared and chased him. **

**"I love you," said _ to _.**

**A/N: Please review and I hope you like this better than the other one.**


	2. Zombies of Guilt

**Nico's P0V**

Nico blushed furiously as he said yes. "What," screamed the group. Nico then sweated and blushed as Annabeth smacked him across the face and ran out.

**Leo's P0V**

Leo followed Annabeth out of the Poseidon Cabin. Annabeth, however, ran to the Athena Cabin. She locked him out of the Athena Cabin. Leo went back to the Poseidon Cabin. Why did he have to say that?

He told the others and they decided they were just going to keeparlaying and let Annabeth calm down. Nico blushed but looked down guilty. "Annabeth will probably hate me now because of you!" yelled Nico, furiously. However, before he did anything Leo ran out of the Poseidon Cabin.

He ran until he saw Annabeth. "How could you," asked Annabeth as Leo approached her. "How could I what?" asked Leo. "How could you embarrass me and Nico like that," asked Annabeth obviously hurt. Leo panicked. Leo looked up as a zombie appeared and chased him. He ran until he was saved by Percy.

"I love you," said Percy to Annabeth. He kissed her and then they pulled away but saw a sad Nico. Leo then looked away and they continued to play.

It was Percy's turn. "Annabeth, truth or dare," he asked. Annabeth then answered,"Dar panties." "I dare you to insult Jason about forty times," he said. Annabeth got started on the list:

"1. You're an idiot.

2. Percy's much better than you.

3. You're a loser.

4. You're a loser who thinks I care about you.

5 You're..."

**Next time on Percy Jackson: Truth or Dare...**

**Jason ran away into the Zeus Cabin.**

**Annabeth and Percy looked at each other.**

**Leo looked as he saw his crush _ enter the room.**

**"I dare you to get naked and do the Harlem Shake," said _ to _.**


End file.
